


Under the Weather

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Balthazar is sick, and he doesn't suffer in silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for casbabe, who requested it a few months ago, but I kept psyching myself out of finishing it because I've never written Balthazar before. I hope it works!

Balthazar wasn't the type to suffer in silence. He wasn't the type to suffer clothed either, which freaked Cas' other roommates out, especially when Cas growled if their gaze strayed a little too long, but Cas secretly thought it was totally adorable.

"Castiel!" Balthazar whined.

It was Cas' night to make dinner for everyone, but he couldn't resist his omega. Not when he was so miserable.

"Cas," Balthazar called.

Cas walked into the living room, but stopped just inside the doorway. Balthazar was on the couch, naked and sprawled out, his head thrown back on the arm of the couch and his left leg resting on the coffee table, right leg bent and up against the back of the couch. He had his left arm flung over his face and he was fanning himself with his right hand.

"I'm dying," Balthazar said dramatically, loudly enough that Cas knew his mate still thought he was in the kitchen. "I'm hot!"

Cas couldn't take it any longer. "I'm right here, sweetheart," he said as he sat down on the coffee table and rested the back of his hand on Balthazar's chest. He was too warm, covered in sweat, but that was a good thing. It meant the fever had broken.

"I'm dying!" Balthazar said, arm still over his eyes.

"You're getting better," Cas said, using a damp washcloth to wipe Balthazar's chest, stomach, and thighs.

Balthazar made a happy little noise and leaned into the touch. "I'm hungry too."

Cas smiled, his chest tight with emotion. "I've made you some soup." Nothing made him feel better than caring for his omega, and Balthazar ate up all the attention.

"You did?" Balthazar asked, peeking out from under his arm.

"Extra noodles, just the way you like it," Cas said, pulling Balthazar's arm away from his face so he could wipe down his forehead, cheeks, and neck.

"I'll probably need somebody to feed it to me," Balthazar said with a pout.

Cas couldn't stop the smile on his face growing. "I suppose I'll have to sit on the couch with you and feed you the whole bowl."

Balthazar closed his eyes, sighing and about as happy as he could get when sick. "Nobody takes care of me like you do."

"I thought we talked about this," Victor said from the doorway.

Instinct took over, and Cas was standing, whirling around, and snarling before he even really thought about it.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Victor said, holding his hands up in surrender and backing away a step. "I was just complaining about a naked guy sweating all over the couch."

Cas relaxed, sitting down on the couch and pulling Balthazar's feet onto his lap. "He's sick."

Victor nodded. "I know, but there's still a naked guy sweating on the couch. Gonna have to get it cleaned now."

Balthazar sat up, a smirk on his face, and Cas just knew it was going to be bad. He felt a swell of pride in his chest even as Balthazar opened his mouth.

"Seems to me _you_ were naked and sweating all over the couch just two nights ago," Balthazar said.

Victor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, fine. Sweat all over the couch."

"And that sweet little omega. What's his name?" Balthazar asked, pretending to think about it. "Ah, yes, Kevin! Can still smell him."

Victor threw himself down onto the chair nearest the television and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. "I'll pay for the couch to be cleaned, but only because you're fuckin' adorable when you're sick."

Cas chuckled, rubbing Balthazar's feet because he loved the way Balthazar moaned and sighed, not so silently begging Cas for more.

"Next time keep your naked ass off the couch," Victor grumbled, but Cas could see the amused expression on the alpha's face.

It was hard to be strict with omegas, and Victor was a sucker for them just like Cas was.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Castiel," Balthazar said, raising his voice so he was clearly heard over the television. Victor hadn't found something to watch yet, and he was flipping through the channels.

Cas didn't realize it until Balthazar had wriggled himself down the couch, practically sitting in Cas' lap, but Balthazar was hard. He grinned at Cas.

"No, you're not well," Cas said, shaking his head.

Balthazar pouted. "But I'm horny!"

"That's my cue to get the fuck out of here and finish up the dinner Castiel was supposed to make," Victor said, tossing the TV changer onto the coffee table and hurrying out of the living room.

"Thank you, Victor," Cas said. "I'll take your night."

"Yeah, and I want steak," Victor yelled, already in the kitchen. "Steak, baked potatoes, and that bacon green bean thing you make!"

"I'll go grocery shopping for all of that tomorrow," Cas said.

Balthazar crawled over his lap, straddling Cas' legs. "Now that he's gone, maybe-"

"No," Cas said, shaking his head and pushing Balthazar off him, settling him back down onto the couch, pout and all. "You're sick, and you need to rest."

"Mean," Balthazar complained, but when Cas leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, Balthazar smiled, eyes closing as Cas ran his fingers through his omega's hair.


End file.
